Kur's Love
by DreamerOfWickedStuff
Summary: Zak Saturday and Zak Monday fight for the love of one girl while Argost thinks of a plan to use her. After all, she is more powerful then a mere mortal. Rated T for stuff XD Please R&R! REPOSTED FROM OLD ACCOUNT*****
1. Flashback

**Author's Note: I'm going to make Fiskerton talk normal, but he still has his accent though. He still talks like an animal but yeah…so enjoy! Please R&R!**

~Chapter 1-Flashbacks~

_7 years ago~_

"Bet I can beat you to the top of that hill!" 6-year-old Zak Saturday playfully called to his brother, Fiskerton, a 7-foot-tall gorilla-cat. Fiskerton smirked.

"We shall see…" He retorted. He started running up the hill. Zak frowned.

"No fair! You get a head start!" He complained, pouting, but he still bolted after the Lemurian. Drew Saturday, mother of Zak, watched with worry that her baby would fall and sprain his ankle.

"Be careful boys!" She called out.

Zak laughed as he raced up the hill alongside his brother and best friend. Fiskerton slowed down on purpose to let Zak win. Zak was jumping up and down by the time Fiskerton reached the top of the hill. "I win! I win I win I wi-"Zak's moment of glory was abruptly stopped when he heard sobbing. "Huh…?" He wondered aloud. Fiskerton perked his ears up. Zak raced down the hill, and bolted to toward the cry. Fiskerton had no choice but to follow his little brother.

Zak then stopped in front of a large Oak tree. The sobs were now louder. It was easy to tell that a young girl was the one making the cries. "Hello?" He called out; there came no reply. Zak frowned. He started to climb the tree when his Lemurian friend stopped him.

"I'm not sure about this Zak!" He said with an uncertain tone. Zak broke away from Fiskerton's grasp and continued climbing.

"Hello?" He called out again. This time, he heard a small reply.

"W-w-who's t-there?" Zak smiled.

"I'm Zak. Where are you?" He asked in his innocent kid voice.

"I'm on a branch." Came the small reply. Zak laughed.

"I know that! I meant which branch." He replied, sitting himself down on a nearby branch, not far from the ground.A head poked out from behind the leaves next to the branch Zak was sitting on. Zak blushed. She was really pretty for a 5 year old. With long black hair, an ice blue gaze and rose like cheeks. She looked like an angel. "H-hi…" Zak stammered. She smiled, making her face light up.

"H-hi…Your name is Zak, right?" She asked shyly. Zak nodded nervously. She then crawled out from behind the leaves and he noticed she wore a long lace nightgown with a teddy bear on the front. He glanced at his plain outer space Pajamas.

She sat down next to him and smiled."I'm Lin." She said. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"What's 'Lin' mean?" He asked. Lin blushed and smiled.

"It means, 'Gem'." She explained. Zak smiled and held out his hand for a formal greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Lin!" He beamed. Lin smiled and placed her hand in his and shook his hand. Zak blushed. Her touch was really soft.

"Nice to meet you too…" She said. Zak then spoke quietly.

"Why were you upset?" He asked. Lin sighed.

"My mommy and daddy….They left me here….." She cried. Zak gasped. How could anyone not love their child? Zak frowned and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Everything will turn out alright; I'll be your friend!" He exclaimed. Lin's face lit up.

"Really?" She exclaimed. Zak smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Zak!" She said.

_The Present~_

Zak sighed. The thirteen-year-old could still remember that day. He always wished he would find her again. _But, _Zak thought, _she wouldn't want to hang out with a monster like me. He sighed. _Ever since everyone found out that he was the evil ancient cryptid, Kur, everything's been a lot rougher. Lin. The thought of her made his stomach feel weird, like that saying, 'You have butterflies.' Not that it mattered. He would talk to his Uncle Doyle about it sometimes.

"Nothing to worry about, miniman," his uncle would say. "Just forget about her and move on." How could he? Zak sighed and hoped for the best to come.

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ! MY OTHER ACCOUNT WAS AWESOMERANDOMDREAMER! I'M REPOSTING THIS STORY AND GOING TO WORK ON IT! :D:D:D**


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note: HOORAY! The second chapter is here! Btw, sorry it's so short :/ ANYWAYS! Lol I'm hyper. Anyways, this is the second chapter and yeah XD **

~Chapter 2-Reunion~

Zak, feeling extremely bored, walked down the hallways of the Saturday House. It was the weekend and the panda-haired boy's parents were out, investigating a cryptid attack scene. His brothers and sister were still here, but Zak knew they had no interest in him. The Lemurian was napping in the training room, Komodo was outside, hunting for his next meal, which he would probably fail at, and his sister, Zon, had to be outside in her nest napping as well. The 13-year-old sighed. Hey! Maybe-No…His uncle had left hours ago to earn some quick cash. _Figures, _Zak thought, _nothing to do arou-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash outside. Zak raced to the nearest window. He looked around. Everything was peaceful. The tree rustling and moving to the movement of the wind. The wind howling like a wolf. He then noticed Zon was gone.

Zak raced outside, scared that she could be hurt. The crash was too loud to go unnoticed. His heart beat was going so fast, he swore that it was hitting his chest. He bolted to and down the nearest staircase that led to the ground. He ran around the post that Zon's nest lay on. What Zak saw made him catch his breath. Zon was pinning something-no-_someone _to the ground. That someone was a girl. She looked about a year younger than Zak. She had long straight hair and wore a silk white tank-top and skinny jeans...and familiar crystal blue eyes. She stared in horror at the prehistoric-like cryptid.

"Get this thing off me!" She cried. She kicked and thrashed around. Zak widened his eyes. This girl, she looked familiar…Zak shook his head and focused on helping her.

"ZON! BAD GIRL! GET OFF HER!" He commanded. Zon mad a noise that sounded like a whimper. She obeyed and quickly stepped off her. Zak then raised an eyebrow at the other girl. She looked up and widened her eyes.

"You….Your that boy I met seven years ago! You _have _to be! Your name…What was your name…Uh…Zane. No! Um…Zap, wait no…Zak! That's your name, Zak!" She exclaimed. Zak was shocked.

"Where did you meet me?" He asked. She held her head in her hands.

"Uh….It was some kind of plant…uh maybe a tree?" She suggested. Then it hit Zak. The flashback, the angel faced girl, her sobbing, his promise to be her friend. Her promise.

"Lin…" He whispered. He was teary-eyed. "LIN!" He exclaimed and tackled her in a bear hug. They both fell down hard on the ground. None of them felt pain. Lin smiled returned his hug.

"Nice to see you, Panda." She teased. Panda. Zak remembered that was his own personal nickname that she called him.

Zak helped her up after he got himself up. "It's been a while…" He whispered. She smiled and embraced him into yet another bear hug, both of them unaware of Drew and Doc Saturday's presence that watched them.


	3. Suspicion

**~Chapter 3-Suspicion~**

"Something's not right….Not right at all…" Drew Saturday muttered. There was something strange about this girl, this girl who just happened to be the 5-year-old from Zak's childhood. Unfortunately, Zak had overheard his mother's disapproval. He frowned.

"Mom! What…I don't get it! What's wrong with her? She's perfectly human!" He hissed. Drew just shook her head, her hair flying around her face.

"Zak, listen to me! Something's not right about her…She seems…different…and besides, what was she doing on our property? Zon doesn't attack just anyone, even for fun." She explained. Zak glowered at her.

"She's my friend who was abandoned when she was 5! She just has had a bad childhood! It's not her fault she's like this!" He growled. Drew frowned. Zak looked around. "Where is Lin, anyways?" He asked. Drew shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing…" She murmured…but her tone said otherwise. Zak's eye twitched. "You sent her away, didn't you!" He snapped. Drew frowned and shook her head.

"No…but I did lock her outside…" Zak widened his eyes. He ran off toward where Lin was.

Zak ran outside and looked around. "Lin?Lin!" He called out. No response. He ran around, frantically searching for her. "LIN!" He called out again.

"Zak?" Zak heard a small voice say. He looked around and ran around until he ran into Lin. They both crashed on the ground. "Ow…." Lin complained. Zak groaned in pain. He weakly got up and helped the other girl up. Lin brushed herself off and frowned at Zak. "Your parents don't like me…Do they?" She asked. Zak sighed and nodded.

"My mom doesn't like you, but I'm not sure about my dad…" He explained. Lin sighed and held her other arm. She sighed.

"I just…..I just don't get much…." She said. "Why do you think they hate me?" She asked. Zak shrugged.

"They say there's something different about you." He explained. Lin widened her eyes.

"Like what? Do they think I'm going werewolf or something?" She asked. Zak shrugged again.

"I don't know…but that would be so cool!" He exclaimed. Lin glared at him. Zak straightened up.

"Sorry…" He murmured. Lin's eyes softened.

"Its no big deal, but howling at the moon doesn't seem good…" She said. Zak laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess not…"

Lin's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Maybe….Hmm…." She thought. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe what?" He asked. Lin grinned mischievously.

"Rawr!" She exclaimed and tackled Zak. The two teenagers fell to the ground and wrestled. Zak laughed while she continued saying, 'Rawr'. In about 10 minutes, the two laid on the ground, panting and breathing heavily. Lin chuckled. Zak started to laugh. Soon, the two of them broke into laughter.

"That was fun!" Zak exclaimed. Lin smiled and nodded.

"I remember when we were kids, we played tag and you tripped and fell into that mud puddle. I was chasing you so I also fell in. Then we started mud wrestling!" She exclaimed and laughed. Zak laughed along with her.

"Yeah, hey! Remember when that cardinal chased you and then you turned around and started screaming at it, then it flew away?" He asked. Lin laughed and nodded.

"I will never forget that…" She whispered. Then something happened. The alarms started going off, and Zak heard yelling inside the house. The two abruptly jumped to their feet. "What's going on?" Lin asked.

"We've got company." Zak hissed and the two ran inside.


	4. Mondays Suck

**Author's Note: YAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAAAAY! The fourth chapter ish here X3! So…BTW! I didn't mean Zak M sux!(The title of this chapter)**

**Zak: *Interrupts* Hey, can you make sure Monday the Dumb over there doesn't lay a hand on-**

**ZakM: You shouldn't be talking Skunk-brain!**

**Zak:*Growls* TAKE THAT BACK, TOAD FACE!**

**Both:*Attacks each other***

**Lin: …No comment…..*Walks off***

**Zak: SHE'S MINE!**

**ZakM: NO, SHE'S MINE!  
Me: …On with thy story!**

**~Chapter 4: Mondays Suck~**

Zak, with Lin in tow, burst through the door that led into his giant house. "Stay close behind me…" He whispered back to the other girl. Lin nodded slightly, her heart pounding. They crept silently through the living room. Lin gasped at the scene. The white couches, ripped and torn, were flipped over, the giant T.V. smashed into little bits, smoke rising from its remains. The windows were shattered, glass scattered all over the white carpet. Zak swore under his breath. "It only took us 5 minutes to get in here and someone already caused this much damage? That seems impossible!" He hissed. Lin nodded in agreement. Zak sighed. "Watch your step." He warned, but he spoke to soon. They were about to pass into the next room when a piece on glass, broken apart from a nearby window, entered Lin's bare foot. She howled with pain, and fell back, landing on a broken T.V, which hurt her even more. Zak, alarmed, raced to her side. "Lin! First, where did you get cut?" He asked. Zak didn't give her time to respond. He was already at the flipped over couch, trying to un-flip it. With a miracle, he managed to flip it over, sending a loud boom-like noise throughout the house, alerting anyone nearby.

Zak gently, but quickly, picked Lin up and off the mangled T.V. He then set her on the deformed couch, the blood from her cuts seeping into the cushion, staining it red. Zak frowned at the sight of his childhood friend. There were pieces of glass sticking out of her left foot, pieces of T.V glass stuck out in her right arm and a short gash across her stomach. "I hate glass…." Zak muttered under his breath. Tears streamed down her rose –like cheeks and splattered onto the white carpet. Zak rushed out of the room for a minute, bolted into the bathroom, opening the cabinet and grabbing the First-Aid kit. He then went to the kitchen, grabbed one of the nearby hanging towels, wet it, grabbed a plastic cup and ran out of the kitchen, unaware of the green glowing eyes watching him.

Zak burst into the wrecked living room, and ran to Lin's side. He pulled up a deranged chair, good enough for him to sit on, and opened the First-Aid kit, rummaging through it. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and sighed. Lin closed her eyes, scared of the sharp glass that Zak was about to pull out of her. Zak carefully placed the tweezers onto the biggest piece of glass in the other girl's foot and pulled abruptly. Lin winced in pain, but refused to look. One by one, Zak pulled the pieces of glass out of Lin, focusing on her and forgetting about his missing family and the evil presence that loomed nearby.

By the time Zak had pulled out all the pieces, Lin had passed out from the pain. He applied some Anti-Bacterial cream on her wounds, and bandaged them. It was then did it hit him (with about 30 minutes of pulling out glass) that his family was missing. Thinking it was ok; he got up and left the sleeping teenager alone.

Zak Monday had just walked in the living room in time to see the ignorant Saturday boy leave. It was then, did he notice, the sleeping figure sprawled out on the blood stained, torn couch he destroyed. His eyes glinted with interest. "Hmm…Check out the KO'd figure on the couch or follow the Saturday brat….Hmm…" He wondered aloud. Zak then grinned. "Of course! Check out the Damsel on the blood-stained couch!" He exclaimed, coming to a conclusion. He then paused. "Man, I have to stop talking to myself." He noted and continued toward the other girl.

He stopped at her side, expecting some random girl. Instead, Zak took one look at her and, like Shakespeare would say, 'Tis was love at thy first sight.' Or something like that. He couldn't stop staring at the angel-like face. She was beautiful. Who was this girl? A friend of the Saturday brat? Or just another taken in family member? Zak leaned in closer to get a better look, placing his hands on his knees for balance. He then jumped back when her eyes fluttered open, revealing beautiful ice blue eyes. She sat up, and rubbed her head. She looked at her pale arms and legs, noticing the bandages. She then noticed Zak, and widened her eyes.

"W-who are you? Unless, you dyed your hair…Zak?" She asked. Zak stood up and pretended to brush himself off, trying to act cool.

"Uh, no, I'm Zak Monday, and strangely, I have no relation to Zak whatsoever." He said, grinning. The girl lightly smiled back, then giggled.

"No one uses 'whatsoever' anymore." She chuckled. Zak smiled. At least he got her laughing

. "May I ask who you are?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm Lin." She said, stretching out her delicate hand in greeting. He lightly smiled, with a hint of a devious side to it. They were about to shake hands when Zak Saturday burst in the room, and as quick as lightning, stood in between them with a snarl look on his face.

"Monday!" He growled. The other Zak smiled mischievously.

"Saturday." He calmly replied. It was then did Lin notice the huge gash across Zak Saturday's back


	5. Battle between Kurs

**Author's Note: Ok! This is my most popular story XD pwease check the others out-ANYWAYS-**

**Zak:*Interrupts again* Can you make Monday suffer in pain?**

**Me: No….why?**

**Zak:*Shrugs* I dunno…Cause I hate him?**

**Me:...You fail at excuses….**

**Zak:*Glares***

**Chapter 5-Battle between Kurs**

Zak stood protectively in front of Lin. "You will not lay one finger on her, Monday. YOU HEAR ME!" He bellowed, his hands clenching into fists. Lin couldn't stop staring at the very noticeable wound planted on Zak's back.

"Zak…What happened to you?" She asked, lightly touching the wound, the blood bleeding onto her hand. Zak pulled away from her, ignoring her, and glared directly into Monday's eyes.

"You have taken my family, you will not-I repeat- NOT take her away from me!" He yelled at his other self. Zak Monday smirked.

"Who said I was going to? Also, you have no living proof that I have captured your pathetic family." He retorted. Zak Saturday was fed up with Monday's crap.

"LIAR!" He screamed and tackled Monday down, slamming him into a now broken glass table. The other Zak howled with pain and flipped Zak off him and stood up. Lin caught her breath. Zak Monday's back was woundless. Not a scratch on him.

"How is that even possible?" She wondered aloud. Zak Monday spun around to face Lin, and just before he had time to ask what she had meant, Zak Saturday tackled him from behind him.

"YOU MONSTER!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

Zak Monday tried to get up, but Saturday's hold was stronger. He held Monday down and raised his fist. He brought it down hard onto Monday's back; you could hear a sickening crack. Monday screamed in pain. He then clenched his teeth together, and flipped over, landing on top of Zak Saturday. Zak clenched his teeth in pain. Lin couldn't stand to watch this any longer. She got on her feet and ran over to them, pushing Zak Monday off of Zak S. She then held Zak Monday down, while Zak Saturday regained his strength. She then got up, pulled Zak Saturday to his feet, and stood in the middle of them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She bellowed. Zak Saturday frowned.

"W-well-" Lin cut him off.

"What was all that!" She hissed. Zak Monday widened his eyes, weakly getting up. She wasn't yelling at him. She was yelling at the braturday. Zak Monday cut in.

"I don't know what that was about." He began. "I was just minding my own business when he attacked me!" Zak Saturday death-glared at Monday.

"LIAR! YOUR SUCH A BIG, FAT, IMMATURE LIAR!" Zak Saturday screamed at Monday. Lin glared at Zak, holding him back when he tried to lunge for Monday's throat.

" You shouldn't be talking, at least I don't abandon some girl at the age of 5 when it was time to go." He hissed. That caused a flashback into Zak Saturday's and Lin's minds.

_7 years ago~_

"ZAK! TIME TO GO, HONEY!" Drew Saturday yelled. Zak was playing hide and seek with Lin when he heard his mother yell for him. He smiled and ran back to his mother.

"Hey mom-" Drew Saturday cut him off.

"Not now Zak, we need to go." She said, gently nudging her son toward the airship.

"But mom!" He began, but Drew had already pushed him into the airship. The hatch closed behind them and they flew off.

Lin waited for hours and hours, hiding in the mud puddle behind a tree. She got up, ignoring the mud on her, and ran around, calling Zak's name. "Zak?" She asked. She ran around for another hour, calling his name. She then realized the worst. Zak had left her, forgotten about her, like mommy and daddy had.

_Back to Present~_

Zak glowered at Monday. "How do you know about that?" He hissed. Monday didn't answer. Zak turned to Lin to see her reaction…Except Lin was gone.


	6. Searching Again

**Author's note: Okie! The next chapter! Woo….Yeah, idk XD BTW! Nicknames:**

**Zak S: Zak**

**Zak M: Monday**

**Zak: I hate life**

**Me: I bet you do**

**Zak: Shut up!**

**Me: *Hits on head with salami* Bad Zak.**

**Chapter 6- Searching Again**

Lin raced down the hill, leading away from the Saturday home. Tears streamed down her pale face, falling to the ground, leaving a small trail. They had both hurt her. Monday and Saturday. She felt alone, left out. What Monday had said stung her more than a killer bee would've. _At least I don't abandon some girl at the age of 5 when it was time to go. _Abandon. Some girl. Time to go. She was sick of everything. When she was far from the Saturday house, she collapsed. Ignoring the dirt that seeped into her nails, she sobbed. It seemed like hours out there when Lin heard a new voice.

"Dear girl, what could ever be the matter?"

…

Zak Saturday searched frantically throughout the house, looking under covers on surprisingly untouched beds. He looked under couches (Like a 12 year old girl could fit under there), under beds, and in every possible place a girl could fit. Monday rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Hey idiot Almighty! Ever think about looking outside?" Monday half-asked, half-mused. Zak Saturday rolled his eyes.

"That's were I was going to look next, Einstein." He retorted rudely. The two boys, as far from each other as possible, exited the Saturday house. Monday climbed trees, looked under bushes, while calling Lin's name.

"LIN! WHERE ARE YOU! LIN!" Zak yelled desperately. Monday ran up to him.

"It's no use, Zak. We can't find her." Monday said, panting.

"She's somewhere! Wait, do you think she's been kidnapped?" Zak asked. Monday snorted.

"Yeah, sure, Zak. Some random rapist saw Lin and grabbed her, hoping to-"

"OK! OK, I GET THE POINT!" Zak yelled, interrupting Monday. Monday snickered.

"Well, lets keep looking anyways." Monday said, and then he said the most unthinkable. "We're going to have to team up though…" Zak widened his eyes.

"But the fabric of reality-" Monday rolled his eyes.

"Are you really that dumb? We've been together for a while now, and nothing has fallen apart. I'm guessing it's because of that." Monday said, pointing to a Sumerian bracelet on Zak's wrist. Zak widened his eyes.

"How'd that get there?" He exclaimed questioningly. Monday shrugged.

"How should I know? Anyways, lets continue looking. She couldn't have gotten far." Monday said, grabbing Zak's upper arm and running off.

…..

Lin looked up from the ground and up at a…cryptid? He looked like…A yeti! Lin gasped and drew back from him, scared. The yeti smiled, showing sharp teeth.

"Dear girl, I think I've asked a question. What is the matter?" It asked.

"Just some idiots, that's all but please don't hurt me!" She squeaked. The yeti just smiled.

"What is your name?" Was all it said-no-asked.

"L-Lin…" She responded quietly. "What's yours…If you have one." The yeti grinned.

"Argost."


	7. Weird Allies

**Author's Note: OMG! THIS IS MY FAV STORY TO WORK ON! (No offense to the other stories XD)**

**Lin: Who the heck is argost?**

**Zak M: Your mom! *Bursts out laughing***

**Lin:*Glares at Monday and hits on head with a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup***

**Zak M: OW! …Meanie.**

**Me:*Annoyed look on face* and they say I'm the immature one…**

**Chapter 7-Weird Allies**

Lin looked at Argost, eyebrows raised. "Y-y-your…A-Argost…?" She asked, clearly looking surprised. Argost smiled.

"Dear girl, why the shocked face?" He asked, amused. Lin gulped.

"I…I've heard stories about you. Zak said your evil, and if you're evil, then why am I talking to you?" She more like asked herself, rather than the yeti standing before her. Argost clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Young girl, the Saturdays disapproved of me, I don't know why. I was just simply trying to make the world a better place for all. You see, cryptids are out of control these days, and that's why I need someone to help me. Someone who isn't human." He explained. Lin widened her eyes.

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean?" She asked, stuttering. Argost smiled down at her.

"I mean you, my dear."

…

Zak Saturday struggled to get out of Zak Monday's grip, but clearly underestimated him. Monday was stronger than Zak had thought. "Would you let go of me!" Zak hissed, trying once more to escape from Monday's grasp. Monday shook his head, Zak clearly not surprised.

"No, because if I did, you would run. I'm not stupid." Monday hissed. Zak looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, 'I would run'? Why would I do that?" Zak asked. Monday just kept on trudging ahead, with a secret smirk on his face.

It seemed like hours of walking when Zak and Monday heard voices. Two _very familiar _voices. Monday widened his eyes. "Get down!" He hissed, forcing Zak to his knees. Monday then peered through the bushes, surveying the area. His eyes widened with shock and surprise…But something told Zak that that gaze was fake. Zak tried to peer through the brackets, but Monday held him back.

"Lemme see!" Zak hissed. Monday turned to him and uttered a 'Shh!' before turning back to spy whoever the voices belonged to. Zak growled in annoyance and pushed Monday out of the way. Monday landed hard on the ground. Zak huffed in triumph and peered through the bushes. His eyes copied what were Monday's eyes. Lin. She was sitting on the ground, wide-eyed, staring up at….Argost? Zak shook his head in disbelief. "No…Impossible!" He quietly exclaimed. Monday got up and rubbed his head, but when he saw Zak in that position, he grinned. He snuck up behind Zak, with a stick in hand, and whacked it across Zak's head. Zak fell to the ground, unconscious.


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note: OK! EIGTH CHAPTER IT IS! XD**

**Zak: I hate Monday.**

**Zak M: *Grins***

**Me:*Walks up to Monday and kicks him in the shin* I STRIKE AGAIN! *Runs out***

**Zak M: OWWWWW! THAT REALLY HURT!**

**Zak: *Grins***

**Chapter 8- The Truth Hurts**

Zak Monday grinned as he watched Zak Saturday fall to the ground with a soft satisfying _thump_. "It felt great to do that! Pretending to be nice was hard work." He complained, dragging Zak to a nearby tree. There, he took some duct tape out of his pocket(Which he stole before they left the house) and ripped a piece off, and stuck it on Zak's mouth. Then he tied his arms and legs, and picked him up, over the shoulder. He then carried Zak to a nearby ditch and tossed him in there, beaming. Now that the 'Braturday' was out of the way, Lin was now his and Argost's.

…..

Argost grinned down at the shocked and puzzled face of Lin Underwood. "Shocked, aren't we?" The cryptid asked, grinning ear to ear. He outstretched his hand in attempt to help her up, but she denied it and stood up on her own. She brushed herself off. Lin turned her attention to the Yeti in front of her.

"What do you mean, 'Not human'?" She hissed. Argost smirked.

"I mean your half-cryptid, not fully human. Have you ever wondered why young Saturday and young Monday are so attracted to you?" He asked. Lin blushed at his words, but shook her head. She kept silent and made sure of that. Argost smirked. "Young girl, are you really that blind? It's because _you _are the other half that will complete them. You are Kur's destined mate." He explained. Lin widened her eyes. Kur's destined mate! T-t-that's impossible! There was nothing special about her….was there? Before she could reply, a laughter echoed through the forest they stood in. Argost sighed. "Alright Monday, you can come out now." He said. Lin spun around to see Monday stepping out of the bushes.

"Alright, ya caught me! I honestly really don't care though." He said, huffing in irritation. Lin then realized something. Zak was missing.

"W-where's Zak?" She asked nervously. Monday's eyes glinted with interest at her, like they did when he saw her asleep on the Saturday's destroyed couch.

"I dunno…Probably ran off or something…" He said, his voice being drowned out when he studied her. Lin cautiously stepped back.

"Y-y-your l-lying! I-I can t-tell!" She retorted nervously. Her hands were shaking. Monday smiled, but didn't respond. Instead he walked towards her, Lin backing up every step until she backed into a tree. Monday walked up to her, their noses touching. Lin's heart raced.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? Or that you smell wonderful, or that your drop dead gorgeous?" He asked, his eyes staring deeply into hers. Lin gulped, her face burning.

"N-no…but now is not the time for r-romance…" She said weakly. Monday ignored that. Argost watched with amusement. Monday reached his hand up and stroked her jaw line. She was his and he was hers, and he would make sure of that.

"Beautiful…" He repeated, smiling. Lin didn't respond. Monday then brushed his lips against hers. Very lightly, feather-like. Lin's face went redder than an apple's. Monday then said the three words that Lin would never want him to say to her. "I love you."

**Author's Note 2: OK! Chapter finished XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	9. Claiming the Bride

**Author's Note: Alright! The **_**ninth **_**chapter ish up :D**

**Zak: Monday, I hate you with the strength of a thousand suns!**

**Monday: *Grins* I try my best! Maybe this time I'll go for the strength of 2 thousand suns!**

**Me: *Walks up to Monday* you immature piece of-*Yells at Monday***

**Zak: *Beams***

**~Chapter 9- Claiming the Bride~**

Lin widened her eyes. "W-what?" She asked, astonished. She had never wanted him to speak those three words and especially not to her! Zak Monday smiled at her. He then pressed his lips into hers again, but this time more passionate and strong. Lin's face got to its 'red limit'. Her face couldn't get even redder. She then tried to push him away, but something held her arms down, and it didn't take long to figure out that Monday was holding her down. Monday's tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She had no choice but to allow him in. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, her tongue following his. After about 15 minutes of French kissing, Monday pulled back to look at his 'future bride'. She was panting, out of breath.

"You're a good kisser." Monday complimented her, pulling her away from the tree and hugging her. He breathed in her scent, loving and savoring every moment he held her. Lin frowned. She couldn't fight him off, he was too strong. Way too strong. She sighed and fake smiled at him. If she couldn't fight her way out, she would have to play herself out. Just before she could respond, Zak Saturday burst through the bushes, falling onto the floor. His hands were still tied and his mouth was still gagged, but for some reason, he had managed to free himself. Argost's eyes filled with hatred for the young 'kurling'. "What the- How did you escape!" Monday growled, completely forgetting that Zak's mouth was gagged. Lin tried to run to Zak's side, but Monday held her back.

"Let me go! You rapist!" She screamed, but Monday ignored that comment, holding her back. Zak Saturday then weakly got up with some effort. He glowered at Argost and Monday, then a look of worry and sadness filled his face when he turned to Lin. Lin widened her eyes, then turned to a look of sadness, tears streaming down her cheek. "Z-Zak…" She whispered. She once more tried breaking away from Monday…And succeeded. With amazing strength, she pulled free from his grasp and ran towards Zak. Once in front of her true Kur, she weakly smiled up at him. She then brought her hand up and gently pulled the duct tape off his mouth, revealing a light smile.

"Lin…" He whispered. Lin smiled at him.

"Hey, Panda." She said, her face lighting up. She then turned him around and started to undo the duct tape. Once the duct tape was off, Zak spun around and embraced Lin in the tightest, but most romantic hug ever. Monday growled. He gave Argost a look that said, 'Do something!' Argost smirked. He then pulled out of his cape a long sword. He then ran towards them and swung at Zak.


	10. Regret

**Author's Note: Ok! The tenth chapter! I'm aiming to post more than 1 story tonight (Mainly because a friend at school asked me to :P) Lol, anyways, here it is!**

**Zak: ARGOST! IMMA KILL YOU! .**

**Argost: *rolls eyes* Insignificant pest.**

**Zak: THAT'S IT!**

**Lin: NO! *Holds Zak back***

**Zak: LEMME AT HIM! LEMME AT HIM!**

**~Chapter 10- Regret~**

Lin widened her eyes in horror as Argost lunged at Zak with his razor sharp bronze sword. "NO!" She screamed. Lin pushed Zak out of the way, and ended up with a gleaming sword in her stomach. Her eyes went wide, blood leaked out her mouth. She then collapsed, barely alive. Half of Zak's heart crumpled up and died.

"LIN! NO! LIN!" He screeched and tumbled to her side, yanking the sword out. Blood poured from the wound. Monday widened his eyes in shock and turned on Argost.

"I said do something about Zak, NOT HURT MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" He shouted angrily, lunging at Argost, who easily ducked out of the way. Monday tumbled and rolled into a tree, banging his head bad. He fell back and groaned in pain. Argost sneered at Monday.

"Filthy insignificant child!" Argost hissed. The yeti then turned to Zak, who was trying to stop the bleeding…By taking his shirt off? Argost rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Zak was pressing his shirt onto Lin's wound, slowing the bleeding.

"Lin…Please…Please don't die! Stay with me!" Zak cried, tears streaming down his face and onto his blood-covered shirt. Lin weakly smiled up at Zak.

"Zak…Please stay with me…I don't want you to leave…" She whispered as more blood poured from her mouth. She was turning pale white. More tears streamed down Zak's face.

"I'm right here...Everything will be ok…" He cried, not even convincing himself. Lin lightly smiled at him and shook her head.

"I don't think so Zak…" She whispered. Zak widened his eyes at his crush.

"Don't you dare say that Lin Underwood!" He fibbed. Lin smiled up at him.

"I love you…" She whispered. Zak then brought her face up to his and gently and passionately kissed her, not caring about the blood from her lips that went onto his. Argost then picked up the sword and ran at Zak. Zak widened his eyes in horror at Argost after pulling away from Lin.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BOY!" A familiar voice yelled, and a woman kicked Argost in the face, away from Zak. Zak widened his eyes.

"Mom?" He exclaimed. The white haired woman stood up and turned to her shocked son.

"Hi, honey!" Drew said, smiling at him. Argost weakly stood up and lunged at Drew, only to be knocked over by a Lemurian and a Black and White haired man. Zak's eyes widened even more. His family was alive, unhurt and here, saving his and Lin's lives…Well, sort of.


	11. Life and Death

**Author's Note: Ok! The eleventh chapter! BTW! NOTICE: I am going to start a new secret Saturdays story soon, but I will continue to work on this one. The idea is that…Nah you'll have to find out ;)**

**Zak: I WANNA FIND OUT D:**

**Me: TOO BAD! XD**

**Francis (hint hint*): Stupid Skunk.**

**Zak: *Growls* DADDYS BOY!**

**Francis: I told you, HE ISNT MY (please stand by for one word) FATHER!**

**Me: FRANCIS! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! BTW, if you wanna find out the idea, PM me, and if you do…DO NOT FRICKEN COPY THAT IDEA! I WILL REPORT YOUR STORY! Otherwise please wait for the story. Thank you :3**

**Chapter 11- Life or Death**

"RRRRAAAAA!" Fiskerton screamed as he tackled Argost to the ground. He, Zon, and Komodo were taking care of Argost while Doc and Drew checked out Lin.

"She doesn't look too good. Zak please explain." She said, bandaging up her wound after quickly moving Zak's shirt, which was now drenched in blood. Zak gulped. It hurt to talk about it.

"S-she….Argost w-was about to k-kill me w-when she…she…" Zak's mouth felt dry. He couldn't talk about it anymore. Tears abruptly streamed down his cheek, leaving a moist trail.

Drew frowned. "When she pushed you out of the way and got hit." She finished for him. Her son weakly nodded. Zak felt sick to his stomach. Doc examined Lin.

"She's lost a lot of blood, and her pulse is slowing. We'd better get her to the airship, and quickly. This is life or death here." He said, picking Lin up bridal style, and quickly hurrying to the airship, which Zak now noticed. He turned to his mother.

"I thought you hated her." He said coldly. Drew sighed.

"I admit, I did…but now, since she saved your life, I-" Zak cut her off, and got the wrong picture.

"Wait! It took her to sacrifice herself for me, just to get you to _start _liking her! UNBELEIVABLE!" He snapped, throwing his hands up. Drew frowned and narrowed her eyes in frustration, but her gaze softened. Before she could argue with that statement, they both saw Zak Monday approach them. Zak stepped back cautiously, and Drew pulled out her fire sword. "What do you want, Monday?" Zak growled, taking out The Claw. Monday glowered at them.

"I want your help." He hissed. Zak glared at him.

"How do I know you won't bash me on the head?" Zak asked. Monday sighed.

"Look, I admit I was wrong, but I just…_need _Lin, you know? And when I saw Argost shove that sword through her…I just fell to pieces…She is so important…yet she hates me now…" He muttered. Zak frowned, but shook his head to snap out of it.

"Look, Lin is almost dead, alright? SO FORGET IT!" Zak cried. Monday was taken aback.

"Please! Listen to me! Doc is taking care of her, right? And consider this…If I allied up with Argost, then why did I try to kill him?" Monday growled. Zak sighed.

"Because he hurt the girl we love."


	12. Impossible becomes Possible

**Author's Note: OK! The twelfth chapter iz in the house..izzle…or sumthin like dat :P ANYWAYS! *Has sugar rush and goes crazy* WEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Zak: Oh god…**

**Lin: WTF?0_0**

**Monday: Great…**

**Me: WEEEEEHOOOO!*crashes into tree* ugh…enjoy da Chapter!**

**Chapter 12- Impossible Becomes Possible**

Zak sighed. Monday had a point…but how could he trust that…that _monster_! "Your right…But-"

"BUT WHAT!" Monday interrupted with an impatient and annoyed tone. His foot was tapping impatiently like a mother with a trouble-making child.

"But, what if your tricking me yet again? How do I know your not just going to attack me to get Lin for yourself?" Zak asked. Monday groaned in frustration.

"Look! We've been through this! If I hurt you or any of your family, I give you full permission to kill me! I swear!" Monday said. Zak sighed. He held out his hand to his other self.

"Deal." Zak said as Monday gratefully shook his other self's hand. Zak then looked behind Monday, and widened his eyes. "MONDAY! LOOK OUT!" Zak screamed, pushing Monday down, falling with him, just as a long sword whooshed through the air where they had been standing.

"Wha-What was _that?_" Monday asked, shocked and horrified as he realized; If Zak hadn't pushed him out of the way, his body would have turned out like the Headless Horseman. Monday glanced up and looked around frantically, but there was no sign of an attacker. "I'm going to ask again…What was that!" He hissed. Zak put a finger to his own lips, indicating for Monday to shut up. "What is i-" Monday's annoyed tone of a question was stopped when Zak covered his mouth with his hand.

"I hear something…" Was all the other boy said. Monday kept quiet and shut up and listened for anything weird. Then, there was a loud crash, then an explosion. Zak widened his eyes.

"THE AIRSHIP!" Both boys exclaimed at the same time. They hopped onto their feet and raced to the airship.

The two Zaks abruptly stopped to survey the scene. "Oh no…" Zak whispered. The airship had blown up. Zak ran towards the remains and looked around frantically. The trees and other plants were on fire and in ashes. "No...No, NO!" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Zak?" Zak spun around hearing the call of his mother's voice. Zak relaxed when he saw his family run out of some nearby bushes. "Mom! Dad! Fisk!" He exclaimed running towards them. Monday glanced around and a look of worry washed over his face.

"Zak…Where's Lin?" He asked, running up to them. Drew glared at Monday but he ignored her. Zak slowly turned around.

"L-Lin!" He repeated. Monday nodded. Drew frowned.

"Honey…" She began, looking at the two Zaks. "Argost took her."


	13. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys…Listen. I apologize for not continuing this story. There will not be a Kur's Journey. I will post chapters on this story, though. My life is just screwed up, so please don't hate me.


End file.
